Charlie Shakes It Up!
Teddy, Amy and Charlie plan a trip to Chicago to visit their rich great-aunt Nell, where they are instead mistaken for the Duncan sisters, a famous hip-hop dance duo and are taken to the dance studio of "Shake It Up, Chicago". Amy pretends that she, Teddy and Charlie are sisters in order to accomplish her dreams of being on TV, but since they do not know how to dance, they enlist the help of dancers CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue. Back at home, Gabe and PJ hold a yard sale in hopes of raising money while cleaning out the attic, but wind up selling a cat cookie jar with $500 in it to Mrs. Dabney; Bob is obsessed with a TV show, "Higgins and Zork." This episode was a crossover with the Disney Channel TV series Shake It Up. Episode Summary Teddy, Amy, and Charlie Duncan plan a trip to Chicago to visit their rich Great-Aunt Nell, where they are instead mistaken for the Duncan Sisters, a famous hip-hop dance duo and are taken to the dance studio of "Shake It Up, Chicago". Amy pretends that she, Teddy and Charlie are sisters in order to accomplish her dreams of being on TV, but since they do not know how to dance, they enlist the help of dancers Rocky and CeCe. Back at home, Gabe and PJ hold a yard sale in hopes of raising money while cleaning out the attic, but wind up selling a cat cookie jar with $500 in it to Mrs. Dabney. Bob is obsessed with a TV show, "Higgins and Zork" and Mrs. Dabney is too. They compromise and let Mrs. Dabney watch the marathon if she gives back the cookie jar. End Credits Teddy says she has a present for Gabe. When she opens her suitcase, she finds CeCe and Rocky. She also finds Flynn in her Carry-on, and Deuce in her purse, although he never popped out. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first crossover featured on Good Luck Charlie and featured on Shake It Up. *One of the cast members from Shake It Up!, Davis Cleveland, has recently guest starred in the Season 1 episode "Snow Show, Part One & Snow Show, Part Two". *This episode was watched by 4.02 million viewers. *Teddy couldn't dance well in this episode, but she has been shown to sing well. * Amy can't dance well either. *PJ can fake a French accent. Production Information *The crossover episode finished production on February 12, 2011. It aired on June 5, 2011. *This episode was originally titled "Charlie It Up". *This episode was only counted as a Good Luck Charlie episode, even though it featured the cast of Shake It Up and the entire show itself. *Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer and Ty Blue are the only Shake It Up characters to not appear in the crossover because Disney claimed they only needed "base characters". It was counted as a "Good Luck Charlie" episode and not a "Shake It Up" episode. International Premieres *January 14, 2012 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *In this episode, Gabe and PJ Have to clean out the attic, but in the future episode All Fall Down, Gabe barely finds out about the attic as if the events of this episode never happened. *In this episode, Amy claims that she's always wanted to be on TV. However, in the season one episode Charlie Goes Viral, she watches a clip of herself on TV when she appears on the news. Continuity *Teddy can't dance well ("Duncan's Got Talent"). Allusions *The show that Bob is watching called "Higgins & Zork" is a close reference to "Mork & Mindy". Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney Special Guest Stars *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *R. Brandon Johnson as Gary Wilde * Michael Duncan Clark as John Caude References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Crossover Episodes